


can't help falling

by meta4icalwhore



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meta4icalwhore/pseuds/meta4icalwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shall I stay?<br/>would it be a sin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help falling

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fic... and of course it's joshler  
> lowercase is intentional and it was vaguely inspired by Can't Help Falling In Love  
> feedback is welcome and you can expect more from me in the future!

early morning light filtered through the window, drenching the room in bitter brightness. he sat on the hotel bed, sheets stained with need and sex, and watched Tyler's nimble hands as the tied the black necktie.

he pretended not to see the shaking. 

he pretended not to see the nervous bite of his lips and the emptiness in his once warm eyes as they flickered to Josh's in the bathroom mirror. 

a chill went through Josh and he cleared his throat. Tyler's eyes dropped back down to his neck and he pushed his tremoring hands through his thick hair. 

Josh opened his mouth to speak. 

"So?" a greeting, the only thing they'd said all morning. 

"What?" Tyler feigned innocence.

"That's it then?" a plea, his voice broken.

Tyler ignored him and asked, "Are you going?" 

an unsure question. 

"Maybe." a rebuttal, soft and coy. 

Tyler sighed and straightened up, checking his reflection in the mirror once more. 

Josh's eyes screamed at Tyler to look at him, please, he was what mattered. not his parent's wishes or society's hatred or her. Josh was the only one there should be. 

Tyler avoided eye contact and shut off the bathroom light. he was half way to the door when he paused and turned. his gaze caressed Josh, but it was a cold touch, numb and dull.

Tyler spoke, his voice raspy. 

"I always thought there would be..."

"Hm?" foolish hope rose in Josh.

Tyler was silent for a moment. 

"Nevermind." 

it was a goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @xfilesjoshua


End file.
